


Dark Shadows

by Vampire_Witch (orphan_account)



Category: Blue Bloods - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Family Drama, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vampire_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago both Bliss and Schuyler were kidnapped. This takes place one year after they were freed. Both get good jobs to move back to New York however what will the Force’s and awoken Allegra think on the pair’s return especially when Schuyler has three kids and wants nothing to do with the Committee? Will she escape the dark memories of her past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Begingings

Bliss and Schuyler glanced at what they had shared there home. They were both nervous. They had shared the past together. Since Schuyler was sixteen and Bliss seventeen the two sisters had been kidnapped and dragged across Europe until they were discovered in London by the British Authorities six years later and both had children. Bliss had a daughter Cecelia and Schuyler had twins Aubree and Kendra however Schuyler never seemed to shake the feeling of how eerie the pair resembled with their blonde hair. Also a boy Connor who had dark hair maybe not as dark as his mothers but at least he had her blue eyes. They spent a further year in England building up their life. Bliss became a model again in London her face alone was worth a million pounds in a commercial. Bliss was currently going to open her own design label. Schuyler on the other hand was a different story she was an Author; her stories normally made the best seller list. There children were seven, they were all in the same school expect Connor. Now they were moving back to New York however Bliss received a job at Channel and Schuyler received a job as a Vogue editor. Bliss was highly excited about her new job and moving back to New York. We were surprised when there old friend Oliver Hazard Perry had heard about the two in England and hired a private investigator to find out where we were. Bliss and Oliver had been chatting online and on the phone but Schuyler couldn’t stomach speaking to her old conduit again. She wanted nothing to do with the committee; she didn’t want her children to be involved in the dangers of the Blue blood life.

Schuyler opened the door of her new home. The door revealed the kitchen which had baby blue walls, white work tops and a red seventies style dining table and a two seater on either side. Walking through; the stairs is on the left, the small closet on the right but straight a head was the living room which had a Modern vibe to it a view of central park. The first thing you saw was a desk and computer and then round the corner a white family group couch was shoved in with a glass coffee table in the middle facing the balcony door which was also a fire exit, the TV and a window. Upstairs the bathroom was the first on the right and my bedroom was second. The kid’s bedrooms were all on the left hand side. It had been a home which Schuyler had dreamed of; much better than the two bedroom apartment where the girls were squashed into a room, Schuyler slept on the Sofa bed and Connor in a mosses basket in the corner and Bliss and Cecelia shared the other small bedroom. Talk had already spread of there arrival. Unlike Bliss Schuler was nauseas Bliss wanted something to do with Blue blood life which would be hard as she was human however Schuyler wanted to keeper herself and her children as far away as possible but when she looked at the girls she kept on being reminded on an old face; the face of her former love. Jack Force. The truth was Schuyler wouldn’t know what the Hell to do if she saw Jack Force again. Maybe she would run; flee the city she didn’t know.

“Mummy,” Aubree murmured.  
“Yes sweetheart?” Schuyler asked kneeling down to face her.  
“Mummy what do we do?” Aubree asked.  
“Pack away our toys and clothes sweet pea,” I answered. “I’m going to help Connor why don’t you and Kendra work together since you are sharing a room?”  
"Okay Mummy,” she agreed smiling and walked away yelling for Kendra. Schuyler groaned as she dragged two suitcases up the stairs and into her little boy’s bedroom. Connor had a green with beige stripe carpet, white walls; a black crib up against the window which had a brown black out blind and safari style curtains, a small white cabinet was in the left hand corner with a white table lamp on top, pictures of animals surrounded by a black frame covered the walls. A white double wardrobe was on the right hand side of the drawer and a rocking chair on the left. A newly bought red book case sat next to his cot. Schuyler began taking out what little books she had and staked them on the shelves. She then put away his clothes as he took a nap in his new bed exhausted probably from the flight.

When Schuyler was done with Connor’s room she checked on the girls and sure enough they already had the toys stored tidily in the toy wardrobe and were on the last bundle of clothes. She smiled knowing the pink room was still in one piece. Schuyler walked to her room which had been painted lilac. As she walked in she saw the balcony or realistically the fire exit. Her white bed was in the middle with selves above it and a matching ottoman at the foot of the bed. The carpet was cream and had a green rug covering most of it. A black glossy chest of drawers and a triple corner wardrobe was on the right followed by a glass dresser. There was a small space in her room where Connor’s cot and wardrobe was suppose to go as she was wanting the girls to have there own bedroom each but they proved they were inseparable and wanted to share as they had done there whole lives.

Schuyler lay on her newly made bed she moaned when she noticed the time which was way past the girl’s bedtime. She walked down the hall and noticed the girls playing with their dolls.  
“Bedtime girls come on,” Schuyler said picking out pyjamas and walking them to the bathroom which still had boxes needing to be unpacked. She got them both to brush there teeth and got them changed into there P.J’s.  
“Good night girls,” Schuyler murmured switching off the light so the small night lights around the mirrors light up.  
“Good night,” they sang sleepily together. Schuyler walked down to the living room and switched on the TV.  
“Good evening this is the ten o clock news tonight; Oliver Hazard Perry Millionaire artist and business man has become the new Curator of the Met. Jack Force at age twenty three is climbing the ranks of being the richest young man in the United States. Allegra Van Alen raising the interest in antiques has shot through the roof and the truth about her daughters has moved back to the big city after their tragic past.

“Oliver Hazard Perry Millionaire, artist, business man and bachelor has become the new Curator of the famous Met. Hazard Perry report as a child him and his best friend Schuyler Van Alen would be enchanted by the paintings and art that decorated the buildings wall and now it is a dream that he works in a place which held so much influence when he was a child. He is already creating a scheme where children from public less well off schools can join a programme for free where they get to visit the Met for a day with free talks. In return they are to pain or create there own art or research on a famous artist or painting. Hazard Perry says it doesn’t matter if they do a report where all the same facts are mentioned just so longs as they write an analysis at the end. Hazard Perry thinks this is a create idea for schools to try since it is free and will benefit the children’s art and maybe even English, history and researching skills. The children will be given a pass after there tour which allows them to come and go as they please for free they will be allowed to view the art work and access the library for free to help there report. Hazard Perry says at the end he will publish all the work done in a new exhibit calling it the future.

“Allegra Van Alen a woman who recently woke up last year is determined to get her life back on track. Van Alen has had a large interest in antiques and has opened three shops around New York where she sells antiques. The shops are very successful as they stock from jewellery to furniture all with a well written report one the origin of each item. Speaking of Allegra van Alen questions have been posed on her relationship with her two daughters. It had been confirmed that early on today Schuyler Van Alan and Bliss Llewellyn both the long lost daughters of Allegra van Alen came home tonight to new York for the first time. Last year Allegra Van Alen woke up from her coma. The first thing she saw on TV was her two daughters’ in London just having escaped the horrors in which they suffered for six years. Both girls did well considering that Bliss was adopted and only recently knew about her real mother before she was kidnapped. Both became successful with their modelling career. Where Bliss was described as the social girl that everyone wanted to be Schuyler was the quiet polite girl people admired. Searches for them died down a month after they disappeared after it was suspected that they had ran away however our nation was shocked when British authorities revealed the truth. Now the question everyone faces is what are the girl’s doing now that they are back? Mia Keys reports:” A tall woman with a tan complexion and brown hair came onto the screen.  
“It was reported early this morning the two Van Alen girls would be arriving with their children. Bliss Llewellyn Van Alen after only a year of successfully being a model has opened up her own designer’s line. The line is to target all classes from the rich to poor influencing that everyone is beautiful. She will also be having a small children’s line where her daughter Cecelia shall be the model; like mother like daughter. The younger van Alen Schuyler has been given the job to be a Vogue editor. The twenty two year old has toped the best seller chart with her books five times. Her books discreetly reflect in some ways the horror that her and her children face. Now everyone is wondering will there be another novel. It is unreported if previous relations such as Oliver Hazard Perry, Allegra Van Alen, Charles Force and the Force twins are aware of the girl’s being in New York however sources from the UK say they just want to get on with their lives and make things better for their children.”  
“Thank you I’m Diana Morgan and this was the ten O’clock news.”

“Shit,” Schuyler exclaimed. She walked to the computer and accessed word documents reading over the first few chapters of her new story. This story was about a girl who has travelled the world but she doesn’t know what home is. Schuyler was undecided on how the story will end. She typed a few sentences however she heard the door bell rang. She got up and made her way to the kitchen where the door was. Schuyler opened the door keeping the chain lock on. When she opened the door she revealed a tall slender woman with grey streaked blonde hair and vibrant green eyes.  
“Hello Schuyler,” she greeted. There stood in a vintage lace suit Allegra Van Alen. “May I come in?” Schuyler slowly undid the chain and opened the door stepping down the two steps and gesturing for her mother to come in. Schuyler watched as her mother’s green eyes (eyes that she had only seen in photographs) racked her kitchen.  
“Come through to the living room,” Schuyler whispered. Allegra followed her into the living room. Schuyler took a seat on the couch while Allegra to a seat on the green swirly chair.  
“You’re home is nice,” Allegra complemented.  
“Thank you,” Schuyler nodded. “Now why are you here?”  
“Schuyler you’re my daughter,” Allegra whispered.  
“Yes I am; a daughter who you last saw when she was a baby and you’ve seen Bliss,” Schuyler spat.  
“Schuyler I am so sorry for what happened to you I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Allegra sighed.  
“Is that why you hired the private investigator?” Allegra didn’t answer. “Look I came back because I got offered a job which will change not just my life but my children.”  
“Schuyler if you need anything….. I’m Regis now the committee voted upon me when I woke up. Charles felt guilty when you were kidnapped. He couldn’t look at me when I woke up.”  
“Charles Force didn’t give a shit about me,” Schuyler raised.  
“That’s not true he was the one who reported you missing, he practically set up a search party all over the country. He made a commercial which was on every commercial break on FNN to find you and Bliss. I know he would want to see you and Jack. He hasn’t been the same. Mimi left with Kingsley you see; she was fed up with all the moping. He’s a director and script writer now.”  
“I want nothing to do with the Committee I can’t risk my children getting involved,” Schuyler breathed.  
“Schuyler come fifteen they will; you’re part blue blood and so are they,” Allegra stood up and wrote on a piece of paper. “Here’s my number and address. I know you feel disappointed in me because I was never there but I love you and Bliss and whether like it or not I’m going to do everything I can for you now.” Allegra left the paper down on the coffee table and left gently closing the kitchen door. Schuyler locked it and after making sure everything was switched off she went upstairs to her bed where she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Allegra's visit. Thank you to all those that have read my story. it is my goal to expand on the Blue blood archieve.

This was not the first time Schuyler Van Alen had had woken up in the morning and be in a place called home. She had stacked up yesterday on food God how she missed American food. While Connor had to settle for baby oatmeal him being only one. The girls had a choice. Kendra asked for Fruit Loops while Aubree settled for Captain Crunch. They had only arrived two days and according to Bliss she was big; she had met up with Oliver and even Jack and Charles Force. Apparently they wanted to see me. However Schuyler wasn't quite sure if she was ready to see him. She was surprised Jack even remembered her; she thought he would have been bonded to Mimi by now. Then again something's were the same since six years ago. It was the weekend so like an ordinary weekend Schuyler decided it should be a lazy day. After breakfast Connor was placed in his playpen and the girls sat and watched Garfield the Movie. Schuyler was on the computer and had finished ten chapters when she heard someone chapping on the door. She walked to the kitchen and opened the door to revealed three faces she didn't expect to see; Jack, Charles and Trinity Force.  
"Schuyler?" Jack asked cautiously.  
"Please come in," Schuyler stepped down letting them come in. The three of them took in the kitchen surroundings Trinity's eyes zeroed in on the dinner while Charles took in the clothes she was wearing. Jack's eyes seemed to wander behind her; Schuyler turned and saw what he was looking at. Aubree and Kendra stood side by side in the lobby curious to see our visitors.  
"Momma who are they?" Kendra asked.  
"These are some friends of Mommy Kendra," Schuyler replied.  
"Schuyler we need to talk," Charles spoke.  
"Please come through to the living room," Schuyler gestured for them to follow her and to take a seat on the white couch.  
"You're place is... nice," Trinity spoke.  
"Thank you," Schuyler replied.  
"It's much better then the one in London sharing it with cousin CeCe and Aunt Bliss was very crowded," Kendra spoke.  
"Kendra," Schuyler looked down at her daughter and sighed. The blonde headed girl slumped down on the floor next to her sister.   
"How old are they?" Jack asked.   
"Six," Schuyler answered then to hear the sounds of cooing and laughter from her son. She scooped him up and sat on the green chair placing him on her lap. "And this is Connor he's one. You said we needed to talk."  
"Yes," Charles cleared his throat. "It's about you're mother...."  
"Allegra came the first night arrived I have already expressed to her that I have no desire in the committee," Schuyler interrupted.   
"Why?" Trinity asked shocked.  
"Because as soon as I learned of its existence my life goes rock bottom and I won't have my children face the dangers," Schuyler expressed.  
"When they turn fifteen Schuyler they will have to stand with the committee," Jack spoke.  
"Why? I am only a half breed so that would make my children a quarter. They are mainly red blood's and they deserve a normal life one where they don't have to live in fear every day of there teenage lives unknowing whether or not the committee will decide if they are a threat."  
"Schuyler," Charles sighed.  
"I only came back because of the job not to be surrounded by the past," Schuyler shook her head.   
"You've changed," Trinity spoke.  
"Yes but I had to in order to survive," Schuyler said standing up Connor at her hip.  
"No you didn't," Charles stood to look her in the eye. "Look at you're sister she's the same."  
"Maybe that's because Bliss knew she was going to get out I didn't I only hoped that my children would," Schuyler said placing her son back in the playpen.  
"Mommy," Aubree tugged at my leg. "I don't feel so good."  
"Okay sweetheart why don't you go change into you're pyjamas and hop into bed I'll be up in a minute," I kissed the top of her head before she scurried off up the stairs.   
"Have you got a bathroom I can use?" Jack asked.  
"Sure," Schuyler nodded. "It's upstairs first to the right." Jack nodded and walked upstairs.   
"Schuyler," trinity walked in front of the raven head girl and saw the heavy dark circles under her eyes. "We didn't come here to fight we really just wanted to make sure you were safe and wanted you to know if you needed anything all you have to do is ask."  
"Thank you," Schuyler replied and then sighed. "Would some tea? Coffee?"  
"Yes that would be nice," Trinity said with a smile. Schuyler picked up Connor and walked through to the Kitchen where she sat him down in his high chair and got out four mugs. There was no point creating a mountain out of mole hills.


End file.
